


Good for You

by AwkwardTiming



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking Games, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Oral Sex, Rimming, experienced jack, girls kissing mentioned, inexperienced eric, mostly just eric and jack, music to cover noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTiming/pseuds/AwkwardTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Wednesday afternoon and really there's nothing else going on, so Bittle lets himself be talked into a drinking game with the Haus mates and some friends. It's sort of truth or dare and sort of spin the bottle and only sometimes seven minutes in heaven and it's going pretty well until Jack walks in at the wrong (right) time and, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all.  
> 1) if you're following me from Sherlock - I haven't abandoned that. I had a request and ... this doesn't really satisfy it, but it's what I've got.  
> 2) first thing for this fandom. probably not the last. I sort of adore the characters and may have read the entirety of the comic a few times since I found out about it a couple weeks ago  
> 3) I will likely edit this at some point. Right now it is unbeta'd. I don't think there's anything horrid, but if there is a glaring error, please let me know and I will correct.  
> 4) I can be found on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awkwardtiming) or awkwardtiming@gmail.com or here. I respond... pretty much all the time. So feel free to message me about this or anything else.

“That’s not fair, y’all,” Bitty’s face flushed bright red.

“Look at it this way, bro,” Holster said, slinging an arm around the forward, “if it’s a girl you can discuss your Queen and if it’s a dude, you get a little practice.”

Bitty turned impossibly redder. “I practice.”

“Dude,” replied Holster and Ransom in unison, both aware that Bitty’s practice mostly involved reading.

“If our littlest bro doesn’t want to participate, we should allow him to not participate. No means no, my friends,” Shitty intoned. Bitty had a strong surge of gratitude and brought his head up to look at Shitty and thank him, only to have the expression morph into dismay as Shitty said, “But where’s the harm in playing if you can say no, right bro?”

Bitty looked around at his teammates and the few other people – boys and girls alike – that were in the house at 3:00 on a Wednesday afternoon, getting ready for a game that had been described as “Truth or Dare meets Seven Minutes in Heaven.” With a sigh and a nod, he said, “I’m in.” Shitty was right. He could always say no and it was good to be involved, right?

As they settled into a loose circle, Lardo leaning up against Bitty, one of the girls trying to get Ransom’s attention away from Holster looked up and said, “Hey… where’s Jack?”

Shitty laughed and said, “Either in his room or at the library,” as Bitty said, “In a meeting with his photography professor.”

Shitty gave Bitty a considering look. “Well,” Shitty said, looking back at the girl, “I stand corrected. He is seeing to his academic needs.”

“Ok, who’s starting?” Chowder asked, kneeling up. 

An hour later, Bitty was feeling the effects of the tequila drink he’d been handed and had kissed more people than he had in the rest of his life combined. Caitlin and Lardo had ended up in a closet and Chowder had spent the whole time trying – while trying to look like he wasn’t – to listen to what they were doing. They’d exited the closet very quiet and Caitlin had immediately pressed a quick kiss to Chowder’s lips.

Chowder’d looked pleased until he licked his lips and said, “Strawberry?” as Lardo tucked lipbalm back into her pocket, earning a chuckle and elbow bump from Shitty. 

Nursey had been asked to craft an explicit fantasy about someone in the room and they’d all been pretty convinced it was about the leggy brunette curled up next to him until he said something about his fantasy partner’s cock. Bitty felt himself flush. Not that he’d ever thought about the frog that way, but but it was still odd to hear someone just sort of put it out there. Talk about it. In a group. And… and oh, god. He really hoped Nursey would stop talking.

“So,” said the brunette, “Who is it?” with a smile that said she was in no way surprised it hadn’t been about her.

Nursey smirked and took a drink of his beer. Holster and Ransom did that thing where they just sort of looked at each other and without breaking eye contact said, “Shitty,” in perfect unison causing Nurse to cough and drop his drink.

“Bro,” Shitty said, “That is fucking beautiful.” He held his fist out for a bump, which Nursey met with a blush.

“English major,” was Nurse’s only reply.

“Wait,” Chowder said, “But I thought you and Lyssa were a thing.”

The brunette looked up at Nurse, “I mean, he’s hot, but Lardo’s hotter.”

“Fuck yeah she is,” Shitty said. “Bits. Your turn.”

Bitty knelt forward to spin the bottle. First spin was a question by the person the bottle pointed to, unless no one. Then second spin was a kiss. Third was the closet with whomever it landed on or, if between two, with both of them. So far, no one had ended up there and Bitty was hoping that wouldn’t suddenly change on his turn.

Bitty closed his eyes in prayer, his hand hovering over the bottle for his third spin please let it be Lardo. Or Shitty. Or, you know, anyone from the team. With a flick of his wrist he spun it and stared in horror as Jack walked in and stepped into a small empty spot in the circle as the bottle came to a stop pointing straight at Jack.

There was a moment of silence before it was pandemonium and Bitty found himself herded into the pantry off the kitchen with Jack.

It was dark and still, the noise of the party muted by the door and kitchen beyond it separating them from everyone else.

“Uh. Hi,” Jack said.

“Hi. Sorry. We were… there’s a game.”

Jack huffed out a laugh, “Yeah. Apparently my timing was… wait. What is this?”

“Uh, the seven minutes in heaven part.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I mean. We don’t. No means no is what Shitty said. So. You know. We can just stand here.”

“Yeah,” came Jack’s soft reply.

Bitty felt more than heard or saw Jack set his bag down. “How did your meeting with,” he started, only to be cut off as Jack took a half a step closer and brought his hands up to cup Bitty’s cheeks.

“Are you saying no?” Jack asked softly, the note of hopeful yearning in his voice impossible to miss.

“No,” Bitty said and felt Jack stiffen. “I mean,” Bitty said in a rush. “Yes. I mean no. I mean. Please. Kiss me?”

Bitty had a moment to register that Jack was smiling as he pressed their lips together, but the smile faded quickly as the press of lips morphed into something warmer, then hotter. Bitty made a noise of surprised pleasure and Jack lowered one hand to Bitty’s hip to tug him closer. Bitty’s hands clung to the back of Jack’s shirt. He felt Jack’s tongue along the crease of his lips and moaned into Jack’s mouth.

There was a slow slide of tongue on tongue and Bitty’s hands scrabbled with the hem of Jack’s shirt to touch skin. Jack moved them closer to the door and cupping his hands under Bitty’s ass hoisted him up. Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and pulled his head away slightly to let it fall back to the door, gasping for breath.

Overwhelmed by the kiss, it took him a moment to realize:  
1) He was hard  
2) So was Jack  
3) Jack was nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses to it every so often and rocking them subtly together

With a groan, Bitty brought his head back down to nudge against Jack. As their lips came together again there was a knock on the door.

“Uh, guys,” came Chowder’s embarrassed voice. “Time’s up. You can. Um, you can come. Out. You can come out of the closet. Out of the pantry. Yeah.” They could hear the sound of laughter from the other room and the quick retreat of Chowder’s feet on the linoleum.

Jack cleared his throat, pulling away from Bitty. “Thanks, Chow,” he called.

Bitty buried his head in Jack’s shoulder as Jack slowly lowered him to the floor. After making sure Bitty was steady on his feet, Jack reached down for his bag and turned the handle on the door. The light flooding in made Bitty blink. Aside from the colour high on his cheekbones, Jack looked perfectly composed. Or just perfect.

He gave Bitty a small smile. “I’m going to head up.”

Bitty nodded and started to head for the other room, glad that Chowder’s interruption had cooled things off significantly. Not that it wouldn’t be entirely obvious that he’d… enjoyed their time without the rock hard erection.

At least until Jack leaned over behind him and said, “You should come, too.”

Bitty felt himself flush. He looked up at Jack.

“Just, when you want,” Jack said. Then, looking slightly nervous, “If you want.”

The look Bitty sent him made Jack flush, “Oh, I want, sugar. I’ll … be up soon.”

With a wink, Bitty returned to the group and Jack heard the whistles and catcalls as he walked up the stairs.

In the other room, Bitty retook his seat. “Oh now, hush, y’all.”

Ransom snorted into his beer. “So, successful visit to the closet?”

There was a beat, then another. Finally Bitty’s lips quirked upward. He let his drawl thicken intentionally. “You know, it’s funny. I spent so much energy worried about getting out of the closet, and here I couldn’t help but enjoy myself once I got back in one.”

There was a bit of laughter, a couple half-hearted spins more as the group chatted. When Lardo, Lyssa, and Shitty got started on a discussion of gender roles and race relations, Bitty saw an opportunity to escape. Shitty caught his eye, but made a sort of subtle shoo-ing motion and Bitty all but ran up the stairs to Jack’s room.

Standing outside the door, Bitty debated with himself. Maybe it had been too long. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it – 

Jack’s door opened. He was wearing a pair of low-slung sweat pants, a t-shirt in his hands. “Did you want to stay in the hall?” he chirped, though his teasing was belied by the heat in his eyes.

Bitty shook his head in a slow negative, then gathered himself enough to chirp back, “Oh, honey, you didn’t need to get yourself comfortable for me.”

Jack flushed. “I…just wanted to – I didn’t know how long you’d be.” Jack tugged Bitty into the room and shut the door behind them. 

Bitty was suddenly nervous, looking around the room at everything but Jack. Turned on, too, but it was one thing to make out in a closet as part of a game and another entirely to ruin what had become an important friendship to him. 

Jack ran a hand down Bitty’s arm, “Hey – we don’t have to, you know, do anything.”

Bitty nodded, still not looking up. He heard Jack pull his shirt on. “Yeah.”

“We could, I don’t know, watch a movie?” Jack offered. 

Bitty did look up at that, but Jack was facing away, pulling his laptop out. “Is – would you rather that?”

Jack hesitated a moment, then went back to gathering his laptop and its cord. “I mean, it’s fine. I’d also be good with, you know, kissing again or whatever you want, eh?”

Eric shook out his shoulders. On the one hand, his lips were still tingling with the memory of kissing Jack earlier. On the other, a movie would maybe let him relax a little bit, so he said, “Put on a movie Mr. Zimmerman.”

Jack, bless his heart, looked a little disappointed, but didn’t argue. Bitty watched as Jack leaned over his bed, shifting things around to make it more comfortable for them to sit side by side to watch. Taking a deep breath, he crossed to stand behind him and slid his arms around Jack’s waist. Jack stiffened.

“Bits… Eric. I’m good with watching a movie or good with whatever, but…”

“Put on some music and turn it up,” Eric said, hiding his heating face against Jack’s back.

Eric felt rather than saw Jack’s nod. What Jack picked wasn’t the music Eric had expected and it took him a moment to realise it was the, “Music Jack Should Know” playlist Bitty had put together for him. Jack stood and set his laptop on the floor then sat on the bed, pulling Bitty closer to stand between his legs.

They took a moment, just staring at each other. Eric’s arms were draped loosely around Jack’s shoulders. He’d stopped drinking a bit before he’d ended up in the closet and was mostly sober, but very relaxed. He could tell the moment that Jack realized that Bitty wasn’t drunk because Jack’s hands tightened on Bitty’s hips and tugged him slightly closer.

Bitty rested his forehead against Jack. “Shitty would be proud,” he chirped quietly.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, but said with a flush making its way quickly across his face, “I’ve thought about this too often –”

Bitty kissed him. 

At first, it was just a press of lips designed to stop whatever worries were making their way through Jack’s head. Then Jack’s tongue touched lightly against the seam of Bitty’s lips and Bitty opened his mouth and moaned at the sudden head of Jack kissing him. There was an idle thought that he really ought to remember that, despite current patterns, Jack did have experience.

Without separating, they shifted until Bitty was straddling Jack’s legs, kneeling on the bed with his ass resting on Jack’s thighs. Jack slid his hands down Bitty’s back to pull his hips in closer, slowly lowering back until Bitty was hovering over him. They rocked together slowly, lips separating to kiss other available skin. Jack tugged at the hem of Bitty’s shirt and Bitty pulled away quickly to tug it over his head and throw it off to one side before sliding his own hands under Jack’s shirt. Jack squirmed a little and worked his way out of his own shirt. 

As Jack tossed his own shirt aside, Bitty bent over him, pressing kisses to his throat and chest, hips still rocking together. Jack absently admired the flexibility that made this possible and ran his finger tips along the waist of Bitty’s jeans. Bitty stiffened and sat up.

Jack brought his hands back to the relative safety of Bitty’s sides. “Too fast?” he asked. 

After a long moment, Bitty shook his head, but lowered himself down to cuddle against Jack. Their hips were still rocking together absently. Jack stroked his hands down Bitty’s back and Bitty stretched against him, kissing Jack’s neck again before mumbling something.

Jack craned down to try to see Bitty’s face. “What was that?”

Bitty huffed. “It’s just new,” he said more clearly, his head still buried on Jack’s shoulder.

“Making out in someone’s bed or…”

“Yes,” Bitty said, tilting his head to kiss Jack’s jaw.

They stayed like that for a moment, with Jack’s hands stroking up and down the soft skin and smooth muscle of Bitty’s back. “Entirely new?” Jack asked eventually, because really, he just wanted to know. He didn’t want to push too fast and screw this up.

Bitty nodded and Jack felt himself stiffen unintentionally. Bitty huffed and started to pull away. Sensing he was about to lose an opportunity he’d never really thought he’d had, Jack flipped them. Bitty stared up at him, flushing.

Jack pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Tell me if you want me to stop?”

Bitty just stared.

“Eric, just. If you want me to stop, say so, eh?”

Bitty nodded, looking a bit confused about what Jack intended to do. That was replaced by heated astonishment as Jack slid down the bed, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Bitty’s jeans. “Ok?” he asked, waiting for Bitty to nod before tugging Bitty’s jeans and boxer briefs down and off. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Bitty’s right knee, left thigh, then nuzzled in the crease of his hip, enjoying the warm, subtly musky scent of the blond under him.

“Jack,” Bitty started, his voice shaky, “what are you doing?”

Jack smirked against Bitty’s hip, then glanced up. “Well, Bittle, my intention is to take this delightfully flushed cock of yours into my –”

Bitty slapped one hand over Jack’s mouth and the other over his own eyes. “Oh, Lord. Jack. That’s not.” Bitty’s stomach rolled as he laughed, only to suck in a quick breath as Jack moved his head enough to take the leaking tip into his mouth. “Jack,” Bitty breathed out, trying and failing to suppress the upward thrust of his hips. 

Jack allowed himself a small smile before shifting to more easily take Bitty into his mouth, working what he could not easily fit with one hand while the other slid beneath Bitty’s back. There was a part of Jack that, focused though he was on the feeling of firm flesh in his mouth, the smell of sex and musk and spice that was uniquely Bitty, was aware of an almost desperate urge to take Bitty into himself and keep him there. 

Jack felt fingers stroke lightly against his cheek and looked up to where Bitty was watching him with a look of stupefied amazement. Jack, maintaining eye contact, pulled back slightly to swirl his tongue around the tip until Bitty’s hips were making abortive little thrusts, then sank all the way down until he could swallow around Bitty.

Who knew a rather impressive number of particularly filthy words, Jack absently acknowledged as he swallowed and pulled slowly off of Bitty’s spent cock.

He pressed another kiss to Bitty’s hip and Bitty twitched slightly.

Jack was aware of his own erection only absently at first, but as Bitty’s hands stroked anything of Jack they could reach, Jack found himself thrusting against the sheets. As he shifted to wrap one hand around himself, he felt hands tugging ineffectually at his shoulders.

Looking up, he saw Bitty looking down at him, sated. “C’mere,” he drawled out.

Jack shifted up, curling his longer form along Bitty’s side. Bitty huffed out a laugh. “Hm?” Jack asked, his hips shifting as they sought friction.

“You still have pants,” Bitty said. Bringing one foot up, he began to push Jack’s sweats down with his toes. 

Jack huffed out a laugh and quickly shucked his own pants. 

“Better.” Bitty slid over slightly and onto his side. He slid one hand down Jack’s chest, tentatively wrapping his hand around Jack’s erection. 

Jack’s eyes slammed shut. Experienced he may be, but it had been a long time since anything had touched him but his own hand. Shitty didn’t count, because personal space was just not a concept Shitty understood and anyway, “Marde de .. Eric.”

“Hm?” Eric looked up at Jack, his eyes half-mast with relaxation. “What would you like?”

“Crisse. N’importe. Tous. Rien.” Jack thrust into Bitty’s loose fist.

Bitty leaned over and sucked lightly at Jack’s nipple before pulling away again. “If y’all have a specific request, I’ll need English.”

“Anything. Just… anything,” Jack ground out, still trying for more friction.

Hand still lightly stroking Jack, Bitty rested his chin on his other hand on Jack’s chest and stared at him. “What do you like, Jack.”

The thought of exactly what Jack wanted at that moment raced through his head. Jack closed his eyes and ground out, “Jesus, Eric. Anything. “

“Mmm. Nope. You have a thing,” he drawled out, all long vowels and southern charm. “There’s something you want. What is it?”

Jack went for something nearish to the truth, reaching for his bedside drawer. “Uh. I like, um. Fingers.”

Jack thought Bitty was going to take him at his word as Eric stretched up to take the lube from him. Then Bitty leaned in and said, “I bet you’d like my tongue more.”

Jack groaned without thinking about it and flushed brightly. 

Bitty’s grin was filthy. He pulled away slightly. “Over,” he said.

Eyes closed, Jack said, “Eric, we don’t have to, eh? Not, I mean. Honestly, just your hand is fine or.”

“Jack Zimmerman, if you think I’m going to pass up a chance to get up close and very personal with your award winning ass, you’ve got another thing coming.” Then he paused, “Unless you really don’t want to.”

The speed with which Jack flopped himself onto his stomach might have embarrassed him if he hadn’t been quite so turned on. He tucked his legs underneath himself. A moment before he started to feel awkward, he felt Bitty run his hands down Jack’s back, ghosting along the outside of his hips before settling in behind Jack.

He heard the snap of the cap and the sound of fingers being slicked up and felt a moment of disappointment that it would just be fingers after all, then there was a gentle stroking with slick fingers along the underside of his cock, across his palls, then pressing gentle circles to his perineum, thoroughly distracting him from the first tentative lick of Bitty’s tongue across his hole.

The groan that forced its way out of Jack’s throat was nothing less than utterly filthy. He felt Bitty smile and shift slightly to give Bitty more room to work. Bitty continued to lick and nip a the rim, pressing light, teasing strokes against his perineum before bringing both hands up to expose Jack more fully, settling in to an unpredictable rhythm of nipping and licking, slowly working Jack open.

So lost in the heat of Bitty’s mouth was he that Jack missed the sound of Bitty adding extra lube to one finger and sliding it slowly, gently in and going – with frankly astounding accuracy – for Jack’s prostate. The first stroke along the perimeter had Jack in the competition for most creative swearing done that evening and it took only a couple more passes and a particularly inspired flick of Bitty’s tongue and Jack could hear little beyond a low keen, the rush of the ocean and the world was white.

As he caught his breath, he realized he was curled around Bitty, who was sitting up next to him, running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

Jack looked up at him and with a slightly dopey smile, stretched up for a kiss. Bitty hesitated and Jack started to draw back. Bitty tightened an arm around Jack’s shoulders, holding him in place. “No, just. Um.” His eyes slid to Jack’s still-exposed posterior.

Jack grinned and surged up to press a kiss to Bitty’s lips.

He’d meant it to be a quick press of lips, but the kiss quickly morphed into something deeper and more heated as they both shifted until Bitty was once again under Jack as they kissed and touched and explored. 

This might have continued for some time, but there was a knock on the door. 

“Um,” Chowder’s voice came through the door, “Shitty says he’s happy for you two, but he cannot listen to Good For You one more time and could you please take it off repeat.”

Before either of them could reply, they heard the sound of Chowder making a rapid retreat.

And promptly burst into laughter as Jack leaned over the side to turn off the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
